HUNK vs Ghost
HUNK vs Ghost.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 HUNK VS Ghost.png|Commander Ghost V.1 Ghost vs Hunk.png|theultimatelifeform HUNK VS Ghost 2.png|Commander Ghost V.2 Hunk vs Ghost.png|Gogeta46power V.2 Who Will Win? HUNK Ghost Draw Better? Resident Evil Call of Duty Same Description Resident Evil vs Call of Duty! When being an amazing soldier why not look badass while doing it huh? This is Gogeta46power's 12th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Soldiers that are the best in their field are typically extremely badass, with great skill as well. Flowey: And hell, why not look badass while being this kind of badass. Gogeta: Like HUNK, the Grim Reaper. Flowey: And Simon "Ghost" Riley. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle! HUNK Gogeta: If you want an in-debth character analysis you will not find in this man, because literally nothing is known about him he is completely shrouded in mystery, not even his name, all we know is that he was sent to the Military Training Center in 1996, but that is all. Flowey: But it looks like that training at that specific camp payed off, because in just 2 years, his skilled was unparalaled at that point he was easily able to perform great missions, most of the time he was even the survivor as said missions. Gogeta: He was a nigh unstoppable officer, that was until he went into Raccoon City with the Alpha Team to break into the Raccoon City Underground Facility to retrieve one thing, the G-Virus from the Doctor William Burken, or y'know steal it. Flowey: In the mission he finally succeeded in getting Birken but he was not just going to give away his lifes work. But before anything could happen someone just had to pump the scientist with lead so that kinda sucked, but don't fear, HUNK was angry at that soldier. Gogeta: Thinking they all have finished their mission, they headed out with the G-Virus, and also with the T-Virus because that was also in the case so they decided to leave but something was wrong in the city as Birkin was still alive. Flowey: He was, and he infected himself with the virus transforming himself a mutated mess of a monster that pursued and killed all of HUNK's team, except for our gas mask wearing badass of course, as nothing can seem to put him down. Gogeta: Only two people actually survived the mutated scientist's attack, thar would be of course HUNK and Miguel, but after about a week in Raccoon city HUNK finally manged to escape the city, living to fight another day, and he just looked so cool while doing it. Flowey: And come on, is there any doubt he is awesome, he is still alive, in a world where zombies roam everywhere you look so it is simple how a human can do this. Gogeta: Well he is equiped with pretty durable armor, it can shrug off minigun bullets so he is doing something good against the hordes of zombies and armed soldiers he has to fight all the time for over 16 years. Flowey: But he wouldn't be such a good soldier without a good arsenal, and that he does have, like his trademark pistol that sounds innefective but just one bullet from this baby can instantly destroy an infected's head so it is best not to screw around with this pistol. Gogeta: Another weapon he has is his own TMP, or Tiny Machine Pistol if you will, by the way tiny my ass, this is a pretty big gun, just call this gun a submachine gun because that is what it is, it works exactly like one so it is one. Flowey: He has that TMP, but he also has an AK74, making that TMP pretty worthless having a far superior gun in general, it just helps him to have more ammo on his side at all time, this gun an mow down entire horde of infected in seconds. Gogeta: Also don't forget about his grenade launcher, well it is kind of a grenade launcher. Instead of shooting frag explosive grenandes, no he shoots flashbangs instead to stun his opponents so he can get close and secure the kill against all os his enemies. Flowey: No one is immune to the flashbang, it even makes blind infected monsters flinch, not stun but it still effects them which shouldn't physically happen because y'know, they are kind of blind. Gogeta: Also he carries around him First Aid Sprays, that heal all manners of wounds, like explosions or more commonly, bullet wounds, Science be damned. Flowey: He also does carry around him Frag and Flash grenades if he needs a quick getaway, but that is only if the situation calls for it as he does not regularly use them but will if need be. Gogeta: His arsenal is pretty impressive but where he excels at is close quarters combat like hand to hand, fist to fist, you get it. He is an expert with a knife so if he gets close to you, you are kind of easily fucked against him, no one has been able to beat him hand to hand, except for Vector. Flowey: HUNK's favorite passtime is to perform many different melee attacks and finishing moves to kill his enemies in style, because when you look badass why not kill people in a badass fashion am I right? Don't answer that because I know I am correct and you cannot tell me otherwise. Gogeta: Yes, like the Elbow Smash, a powerful attack with an elbow, the Triple Tap is an attack that HUNK uses to shoot his enemies three times when they are on the ground with his pistol, and it doesn't waste ammo. The End lets HUNK stab his enemies' necks and kill them instantly. Flowey: The Neckslicer is just that, a way that HUNK slices the necks of anyone he meets. But his most well known and his personal favorite takedown is the Necksnapper, where he literally twists the head of his opponent's to a 180 degree angle, without a doubt killing them. Gogeta: Also with his full black suit, he is actually pretty good at stealth, and hell he is even pretty fucking fast, being able to keep up with Birkin, who is obviously superhuman and can even tank point blank explosions. Flowey: Yes, but even the most badass of people have their weaknesses, and HUNK is no exception, he is pretty cold and pretty void of any emotion. And when it comes to range he doesn't have the best coverage to it, so a smart opponent could keep him at range to get an advantage over him. Gogeta: And he has extremely limited ammo because y'know, he is part of a zombie apocalypse so he doesn't have the best resources. Also get through his armor, he is just a human and can be put down as easily as other humans. Flowey: If you want to beat him though, be fucking prepared for his skill. Ghost Gogeta: Simon Riley lived a terrible childhood, an extremely terrible childhood because of his father, he was not a good one, as his father did horrible shit like bring extremely dangerous animals home and taunted little Simon with them. Jesus, what a wanker. Flowey: Did you really have to use British lingo, anyway yeah this father was a twat, just like this flower. His brother loves to scare Simon with a skull mask, foreshadowing for the win, anyway when he got older an event happened in America that will change his life forever. Gogeta: Remember the bombings on 9/11, yeah he joined the army because of them, but life was not ready to stop bending him over yet, as he was caught by his own team that betrayed him and was tortured for months on end without stop. ---- Flowey: He tried to escape but couldn't, so he was buried alive but escaped from there somehow. He then wandered the desert, thinking he was going to die and he didn't even want to be found. When he eventually got home he saw his entire family dead in front of him and just laughed through it, thanks to all of the shit he endured when he was younger. Gogeta: Eventually he went back to Mexico and captured Roba's right hand man and begun to interrogate on where he was, and he eventually did get the info he needed to find Roba, when he did finally kill Roba, he left the building in style, as it was burning to the ground. Flowey: Soon after that Captain Price met up with Simon in a helicopter and invited him to be in the Task Force 141 with a new codename, Ghost, and wearing a skull mask just like how his brother did when he scared him when Simon was much younger. Gogeta: Anyway he was in the Task Force 141 as one of their most valued members, being a great soldier he was pretty fucking good, saving the team at a lot of points, so he seemed to be kind of unstoppable, is it no wonder he was badass. Flowey: He was, until he got a bullet to the skull, and then burned alive never to be heard from again, even though there are theories that he is actually alive and not dead to this day, but the legitimacy to that is up to debate. Gogeta: Anyway, being a soldier, he is a great marksmen with guns, having gotten training for a while and picked up a lot of experience over the years fighting terrorists and such. He also survived many different wars alongside Task Force 141. Flowey: His favorite weapon is the fully loaded M4A1, which has a clip size of 30 bullets, with a total of 600 bullets in total, with the ACOG sight he can see his enemies from afar and pick them off one by one with relative ease. Gogeta: He also carries around him is the M1911, which is a pistol that is pretty powerful, with a 7 bullet clip size, yeah it is no wonder it is a good weapon. Not to mention it has 70 other bullets with it just in case he misses his target. Flowey: He also has an MP5K which is a powerful submachine gun that has 30 bullets in a clip and has 180 bullets in total, so for this gun you have to conserve your bullets just so you can have a chance of hitting your target, but I guess it is fine since he has a few guns. Gogeta: Don't think he is only good at breach and clear, he can also snipe you from range with the Intervention, get it, because you will need one after you get shot by this. It has 5 bullets a clip and 45 bullets all together, so he has a lot of shots with this gun. Flowey: Dont forget about the Browning HP, a powerful semi automatic pistol that has 10 rounds in a clip and 90 bullets in the gun altogether, so this gun is pretty fast with a whole bunch of ammo. Gogeta: He has a large arsenal and is extremely skilled with it, but he also has a knife in case he needs to get in close to secure a skill, he use his latent skills in stealth to get the stealth skill in before they even have time to react to the badass behind him. Flowey: He has those weapons, but he also has a few grenades to help him, frag grenades go boom. Flash bangs freeze his opponents in place and Concussion grenades do pretty much the same. He has three of each of these so he pretty damned armed when it comes to that. Gogeta: You can't forget the Bouncing Betty. It is a trip mine that flies in the air when activated, good as a trip mine. Similar to that are Claymores, which blow up when one comes in the vicinity. And finally there are C4s, bombs he can throw down and explode on his will. Flowey: Damn... Ghost is a badass but... he is only human, he is only as strong, fast, and as durable as a human and his armor doesn't seem to do shit for him. Also this guy is completely insane so yeah, he is badass but is flawed. Gogeta: If you fight him you have to worry, because at anytime he could use his stealth skills against you. Battle Coordinates, unknown. Officer: Hunk... HUNK! (Hunk is shown inside a house) Officer: HUNK DO YOU HEAR ME! HUNK: Loud and clear sir. Officer: You remember the mission right, you scouted that house? HUNK: Of course, no one is in the building, I retrieved the sample, wait... Officer: WHAT IS IT, HUNK!? HUNK: There are soldiers - three of them by my count. Officer: And? HUNK: Your call sir. Officer: Are they armed. HUNK: They seem to have fully loaded rifles. Officer; Take them out, we can't have people knowing what we are doing. HUNK: Consider it done. (The screen zooms to 2 soldiers and Ghost) Soldier 1: Sir, why are we here? Ghost: Simple, there is something the captain wants. Soldier 1: Understood. Soldier 2: What do we do with hostiles. (Ghost sees HUNK in the second floor disapear) Ghost: Gun them down. Soldier 2: Also understood. (Ghost and the soldiers get to the door and kick it in, rushing inside with flashlighs shining everywhere) Soldier 1: Alrigh let.. mmph. (HUNK stealth kills Soldier 1) Soldier 2: SOLDIER1 (Soldier gets shot in the head and a frag grenade goes on his body, blowing him up, meaning while, Ghost is traveling a coridor) Ghost: I know you are beyond that wall, REVEAL YOURSELF! HUNK: Alright you caught me. (HUNK shoots his pistol dazing Ghost, and Ghost goes behind a wall) (Behind the wall Ghost readies is gun and HUNK stands in the hallway and places the sample down against the wall so it does not get damaged. Ghost takes a deep breath and crosses his heart, then he looks from the hall and fires his M4A1 right at HUNK, he does flips dodging the bullets and when Ghost has to reload, HUNK kicks the door down to the right and rolls in it, Ghost aims at the hallway again and sees that HUNK isn't there anymore. He sighs and see the door and inside it is pitch-black, so in his gun he equips his flashlight attachment onto his gun. He enters) Ghost: HEY! Show yourself, you can still come peacefully and we don't need to go through this whole thing. (Ghost looks around the dark room and doesn't see jack with his flashlight on his gun, he continues to look until he hears a noise above him, completely shocking him. Above him was HUNK with a knife, HUNK jumps down with it and Ghost barely dodges him. HUNK kicks the M4A1 out of Ghost's hand and starts to fight him hand to hand. First Ghost punches HUNK in the jaw then HUNK kicks Ghost in the gut. Both collide punches and then they bash elbows. HUNK punches Ghost direstly in the face and when Ghost is dazed HUNK uses the Elbow Smash and smashes Ghost across the room) HUNK: Some were not meant for war. (HUNK pulls out his handgun and points in down at ready to use the Triple Tap, but before he can pull the trigger Ghost pulls out his M1911 and shoots HUNK in the leg, having to scurry HUNK rushes toward the door, seeing that he is running, Ghost pulls out his MP5K and begins to fire but HUNK got out of the room before Ghost pulls the trigger and bullets sprayed outside the room. Ghost stands up and grabs his M4A1 and points it at the door. Having no choice he takes a look out not seeing HUNK, he assumed that he ran with the sample as well, so Ghost heads down the hallway looking at the walls) Ghost: Damn, I lost him, he is dangerous as well, I must keep on my guard at all times.. what was that? (Ghost hears a noise near him so he decides to check it out, in this room there is a door that is kicked in, knowing that HUNK kicked it down he goes in it. While Ghost is looking through the doorway to make sure it is clear, HUNK appears to be getting out of a wardrobe of some sort to get a stealth kill. Ghost can barely hear HUNK so he waits for his moment and then springs into action and fires behind him but realizes HUNK was not there and jumped up to the ceiling again, Ghost reloads and then fires shots from his M1911 in the ceiling because he realizes that he did the same trick again, HUNK falls to the ground and quickly pulls out his Handgun and both walk in circles around each other, pointing their guns) Ghost: Who are you! Who sent you! Hunk: Who I am or who sent me is not important, it is what I am going to do to you that you should be worried about. Ok enough talk! (HUNK shoots his pistol right next to Ghost's head and it surprises him. When Ghost is surprised HUNK runs up to him and punches Ghost right in the skull easily dazing him. When he is dazed HUNK punches Ghost in the gut. In a panic Ghost throws a flashbang on the floor and flashbangs HUNK stunning him for a second, when he is stunned Ghost decks him in the temple and shoots him in the body with his M1911, when HUNK regainst posture he also throws a flashbang also stunning Ghost, and then HUNK does a roundhouse kick sending Ghost flying away once more. "How about this" HUNK remarks as he stomps Ghost when he on the ground, HUNK walks away thinking he has killed Ghost) Ghost (thinking): God he is tough, I need to take him out, but he seems unstoppable, ok, spray and pray, I have to use that strategy. (Ghost gets up and points his fully loaded M4A1 at HUNK, he turns back to see the gun pointing right to his chest. HUNK looks not budging and pulls out his assault rifle and also points it at Ghost and they standoff for what seems like an eternity then suddenly a drop of water is shown to fall down and hit the floor, Ghost fires his gun and HUNK dunks for cover, although he did get shot in the arm so it is bleeding, HUNK now angry pulls out his handgun and wants kill Ghost with no remorse, when he goes up from the cover Ghost is nowhere to be seen, confused he looks around and suddenly Ghost falls to the ground with his knife, HUNK quickly pulls out his knife and they both clash with themselves) HUNK: I may have underestimated you a little bit but still, you should know the death cannot die. Ghost: You are correct, it is impossible to kill a ghost. (Both stare at each other for another extended period of time but suddenly HUNK reaches in his pocket and grabs the TMP and when Ghost saw that he jumps for cover and runs out of the room. HUNK puts the TMP away and then decides to give chase with his knife, when he gets in the room he decides to put his knife away and equip his pistol, he looks around the room with Ghost unable to be seen. He looks up and doesn't see Ghost. Suddenly he looks down and sees a Bouncing Betty, it goes off right on HUNK's face and sends him flying, he gets up hurt and then decides to pull out his rifle for safe measure. He hears a noise behind him and fires, he only kills a rat that was on the floor, he wipes his face. Suddenly you hear breathing inside a cabinet in the same room he is in) HUNK: No, it is too obvious. (HUNK equips his flashbang grenade launcher. As he is slowly approaching the cabinet he clenches his gun even harder. He opens to the cabinet to see a voice recorder and then suddenly turns around and fires the grenade launcher stunning Ghost that was sneaking up behind him. HUNK pulls out his knife and cuts Ghost in the body and then does another Elbow Smash to Ghost. Ghost gets up weakly and then pulls out his MP5K firing at HUNK, actually hitting him with the bullets. HUNK goes to the ground falling on one knee then runs out of the room into another one taking a small breather, the screen pans to Ghost trying to patch himself up with a quick fix and gets up, still injured and blood still seeping through) Ghost: Mother... I may be coming home soon... (He enters the room that HUNK is in with his Intervention, he sees HUNK getting out of the room and takes the shot just barely missing him. "Damn" Ghost exclaims as he walks out and peers into the room that HUNK is in and decides to throw a grenade in there as there is no point to go in there if HUNK is in there, the explosion goes off creating a hole inside the room, HUNK is shown jumping in quickly and then Ghost soon follows with a C4 in his hand. He jumps down and places the C4 on the wall, he zooms with his sniper and takes a few shots for luck not hitting anything, suddenly a frag grenade goes next to Ghost so he throws it back into the darkness with an explosion, the light from it shows a small glimpse of HUNK) Ghost: There you are! (Ghost fires his gun at the darkness in the hopes that he shoots HUNK, he misses because he was not properly aiming at HUNK because of the darkness. Ghost looks around and hears sounds all around. Suddenly a handgun shot came off and shot Ghost in the abdomen sending him hurling to the floor. At the floor he can barely make out a black figure with red eyes staring over him pull out his pistol and slowly aim at him. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a trigger for the C4 he thrown at the wall, he clenches tightly to the charge waiting for the right move to hit him with the C4) HUNK: Apologies for this, no one can know of out operation... goodbye. Ghost: Yeh... heh, goodbye indeed. (Ghost activates the C4 having an explosion behind HUNK sending him through a window in the building he is in, he weakly gets up and looks down, HUNK is motionless on the ground as he grabs the sample and walks away with the bullet hole and him covering it with his hand. Ghost exits the building and calls for a helicopter to get him but when he turns around HUNK is standing there, looking at him and HUNK uses a First Aid Spray on himself and then throws a First Aid Spray at Ghost, and he uses it to, then both prepare to fight again and pull out their assault rifles) Ghost: What's stopping me for pumping you full of lead? HUNK: This. (HUNK pulls out his flashbang grenade launcher and shoots it at Ghost stunning him. HUNK rushes straight toward Ghost, when Ghost regains posture he aims his gun. "Not a chance" HUNK says as he kicks the gun away the kicks Ghost in the gut. HUNK then grabs out his knife and stabs Ghost in the chest and then goes behind him and proceeds to snap Ghost's neck killing him, now Ghost is a bloody body, and then Ghost's pickup ride comes, HUNK shoots a flashbang to it killing them inside the vehicle as it crashes) Officer: HUNK... HUNK COME IN! HUNK: Sir... mission accomplished. Analysis Gogeta: They don't call him the Mr. Death for nothing. Flowey: Not really a real fight since these are fictional characters but yeah, shockingly this was a pretty close fight, both did have clear ways to defeat the other, like Ghost keeping HUNK at range and pick him apart that way but HUNK does have a few key advantages over Simon. Gogeta: First of all was skill, he was far better trained to handle Ghost than Ghost was to handle HUNK. Remember in just two short years of training, he was able to survive one week in a zombie infested Raccoon City. Flowey: Yeah, and that was when he was only 2 years trained, and he did it all alone when Ghost usually has help in all of missions. Sure he has had a few badass moments by himself, but overall Ghost primarily fights with a team, unlike HUNK. Gogeta: And it doesn't help that he fights people with heavy guns, such as armed guards and even zombies with giant miniguns. Also he can tank those shots from those same enemies he fought, and the monstrosity of William Birkin. Flowey: He was faster and stronger, than Ghost as well, showing far more borderline superhuman feats such has crushing the heads of zombies and somewhat reacting to bullets and again William Birkin. Gogeta: The thing that gave the win to HUNK although is that damn armor he is wearing, it could take anything that Ghost would throw at him, judging it can take minigun rounds, being electrocuted, and even point blank explosions it was if were nothing. Flowey: Yeah, all the ammo that Ghost will unload into HUNK will do little to no damage to his armor, and don't try to disprove that with "oh a pitchfork can hurt it so Ghost wins" bullshit because that is borderline PIS and not a true judgement to his armor. Gogeta: Also Ghost is fucking insane and may not be able to think clearly. He can but in a pressure scenario like this fight, he may not be able to think straight in the fight, although that is just a theory. Flowey: Ghost did hold the advantage in weaponry, but that was useless against HUNK when he takes literally all other advantages. Gogeta: It looks like Simon didn't stand a "Ghost" of a chance. Flowey: The winner is HUNK. Advantages & Disadvantages HUNK: +Stronger +Faster +Better Armor +More Skilled +Less Insane +More Stealthy +Been in worse scenarios -Less of an arsenal Ghost: +Better arsenal -Pretty much everything else. Did you like that battle? It was badass It was bad Meh Agree? Yes Hunk should take it. No Ghost should have won. Don't Know Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017